A Past Full Of Memories
by SEZwho94
Summary: Do not read if you haven't read Stealthblade/Divided! It won't make sense! This is a collection of the juicy bits from my OC's lives that made them into the transformers they are today. Characters will be posted in accordance to my mood.
1. Doubleedge

A PAST FULL OF MEMORIES

**Just the tidbits and pieces of the puzzle that have made our bots from the Stealthblade series just who and what they are today. It explains what they've been through, by going back through time and following them through the most influential stages of their lives, whether it be for better of for worse.**

**Do not read if you are unfamiliar with my story Stealthblade and its sequal Divided. It will make more sense (and have greater meaning) to already loyal readers. You can find the stories on my profile. Thank you!**

**And now, onto our first bot's past!!!**

Doubleedge/Torrent

Cycling his intakes deeply, Doubleedge couldn't help but grin to himself triumphantly. Here he was, out on his own for his first lone mission, stellar cycles before any of his fellow teammates would even meet his qualifications. He had even surpassed his trainer, Ironhide, just before departing the asteroid base.

His Autobot insignia gleamed proudly on his armor, still shiny and new compared to the mechs he had sparred against. Doubleedge didn't like to think himself a proud mech, but at the moment, he couldn't help but swell with pride.

He had graduated from the Autobot academy not only at the top of the top, but having learned directly from Optimus Prime himself. It was rare that a trainee even got to see the great and mighty leader, much less speak, or be spoken to by him. His friends had admitted their jealousy of his tutorage early on, but Doubleedge had never let it get to him. Jealousy after all was just a selfish form of admiration, and he'd take whatever admiration was given.

Adjusting his flight pattern, he sat back in his fair sized ship, cleverly disguised as nothing more than a light cargo transport, though actually containing quite a bit of energon.

His mission was simple enough; take the energon cubes to an Autobot outpost located on one of Jupiter's moons. Easy but filled with hidden dangers if one wasn't careful.

_I could probably get in some recharge now… _Doubleedge mulled over the option for only a moment.

After ensuring that his autopilot ship wasn't going to meet any dangerous obstacles along its way, Doubleedge got up and set himself up in a recharge pod, setting a timer so he could manually fly through a trickier part of the asteroid field. A joor would do him some good.

_Can't believe my first solo mission is this easy. _Doubleedge smirked lightly to himself, and then shut off his optics and fell into recharge.

*****

Alarms rattled Doubleedge's dental plates as he came to. He sat up quickly, only to bonk his head against the glass of his pod. Hissing out a low stream of cybertronian curses, the inexperienced Autobot pried open his pod and quickly scanned around for the source of all the commotion.

The white and black mech quickly locked onto a huge asteroid approaching fast on his ship's grid, and couldn't help but drop his jaw open in horror. He spun to his alarm, only to see that it was frozen, having broken while he was recharging.

"Unreliable fragging piece of slag!" Doubleedge growled, and quickly jumped behind the controls, switching off the autopilot and performing a tricky dive to avoid colliding with the huge floating rock outside his ship.

Energon cubes tumbled out of their safety nets, a few even striking the struggling 'bot. He flinched a lavender optic as a sharp cube's corner sliced an exposed energon tube in his wrist.

Out of instinct he retracted his limb, but only succeeded on placing too much stress on his right arm. Unable to pull out of his dive fast enough, his ship's hull scrapped deep into another asteroid, and rattled him out of his chair.

Doubleedge sprawled out onto the cold floor, momentarily stunned. He shook his head after a pause, attempting to regain his senses. He flipped into emergency mode, flipping down his clear visor in front of his optics for protection, and to better analyze what he had to do.

Energon cubes were everywhere, and Doubleedge cursed the fact that he hadn't been allowed to store them in subspace packs due to a shortage of the convenient devices. The Autobot's were always running short on something it seemed, just like the ones at his destination were short on energon.

_Why do cubes have to have such sharp corners? _Doubleedge griped mentally, before snapping himself back to the reality of how desperate his situation really was.

He didn't have time to complain about anything, he had to act, and fast. Springing back over to the controls, he tried again to regain control over the spiraling vehicle with only one arm, his damaged wrist leaving his left hand completely useless for the time being.

With a mighty heave he wrenched the ship back out so it was flying smoothly once again. He cycled out a sigh of relief, and fell limp into his seat. Now more composed, he straightened back up to analyze the damage.

Nothing too critical had been broken, and all the energon cubes were still more or less intact, just sprawled out across the floor now instead of stacked up neatly behind safety nets. He sighed, knowing he'd have to clean everything up before reaching the base.

Doubleedge returned his optics to the controls, and was just about to lift up his visor when a warning once again flashed across the panel.

"Great, what now?" He mumbled irritably to himself.

A blip flashed across the screen, revealing an iron filled asteroid was spinning painfully fast directly for his ship. Doubleedge let out a gasp of dismay, knowing the ship didn't have the time or maneuverability to avoid the speeding object. He glanced around for a possible place to crash, and found a nearby moon. Locking onto it, he changed direction, right as the hull was impaled. The small asteroid ripped through the ship, leaving a gaping hole, which all the air quickly leaked out of.

Dissolved gases within Doubleedge's energon quickly sizzled and bubbled out, trying to escape into the now surrounding vacuum. He let out a strangled pained cry, but it lasted only seconds, all air leaving and rendering him mute.

The ship rolled around and around, until it tumbled down into the moon's surface, with Doubleedge thrown like a rag doll from inside.

*****

Doubleedge moaned as he came to, and quickly ran a self diagnostic over his throbbing body. Everything was basically intact, only a few scrapes and missing armor patches here and there. Confirming he would not further damage himself if he moved, the mech crawled slowly to his feet, and found he couldn't stand completely upright without hitting his head on the top, or in this case the bottom, of his ship.

He winced as he scanned around the ship's interior, most of it completely unrecognizable, and thick fuchsia energon spattering most of everything. He attempted to click up his visor, but found the movement was impossible, and that he was stuck with it down until he either repaired it himself, or found a medic.

Carefully Doubleedge picked his way through the wreckage, and to the mangled door. Frowning, he heaved a strong kick, only to fall back on his aft and hiss in pain. So much for kicking the door down.

_At least most of the energon's intact. _He sighed, looking at the remainder of the cubes.

They were scattered everywhere, some of them empty, but most full and still glowing brightly. Heaving another sigh, the lone mech began to pick up the surviving cubes and piled them up neatly, discarding the broken and empty cubes in a different corner. Once that was finished, he activated his comm. and sent out a distress signal. Just like he expected, there was no immediate reply. He kept his signal up for a bit longer, before finally shutting it off due to risk of attracting the wrong type of bots.

He returned to the jammed upside down door, and carefully looked over the edges, seeing the folds in the metal that kept it sealed tight. He morphed out one of his long swords, and gently eased the blade into the cracked metal, and tried to wedge the pieces apart. With a sudden bang the door flew open, but flying in instead of out.

Doubleedge gasped and ducked, barely missing the flying piece of metal. It clattered to the 'floor' behind him, and then went still, becoming a harmless piece scrap once more.

_That…was too close. _If his head had been but an inch higher, he'd have lost the top of his helm.

Breathing out a relaxing breathe, Doubleedge found pleasure that he was actually able to do so. It was never fun getting stranded on a moon or planet that lacked an atmosphere, not only because of the inability to cycle the intakes, but also because of the harsh exposure to the surrounding space and solar radiation. Doubleedge had seen a good many veterans with corroded paint and physical problems from over exposure. It was not a path he wanted to go down any time soon.

He sampled the thin air, and was surprised to discover a very thin oxygen content, just barely enough to burn something. Doubleedge glanced up at the sky, and saw a huge gas giant, that would one day come to be known as Jupiter by humans. The species however did not exist yet.

Doubleedge guessed he was on the planet's largest moon, seeing that it appeared to possess its own magnetic field, which he knew for fact all the other moons lacked. He surveyed his terrain, only to find light rocky ground everywhere, with high ridges jutting out in erratic patches, along with deep grooves covered in ice that would be disastrous to fall into.

_According to my data banks, there shouldn't be any life forms here, unless they're illegally stationed aliens. _He clicked through all the information he could remember about the moon he was located on.

"Great, I'm going to be stuck here awhile." Doubleedge usually didn't talk to himself, but he had no one else at the moment.

He ducked back inside his ship, and quickly programmed a probe to search the area for him. He wasn't positive he was in the best state to be exploring himself, especially if help came sooner than expected. Doubleedge also however didn't want to miss out on finding some form of help to kick start his departure from this moon.

Doubleedge felt like it was vorns before the tiny probe returned, though it really wasn't even a full cycle. The tiny floating device returned, brimming with information.

Doubleedge scrolled through the footage it had obtained, but gasped when he spotted something out of the ordinary on the recordings. It appeared to be buildings; though built more like shacks; and bipedal life forms were moving about, weaving around the buildings in a calm day to day fashion. As the probe had gone nearer, Doubleedge could now see that these were indeed transformers, and neutrals at that.

His jaw hung open in shock for a few moments, before suddenly regaining composure.

_These neutrals aren't allowed here, Optimus never granted permission to settle this moon. _He frowned suddenly.

Recently neutrals had been growing scarce, not because of death, but because they'd gone into hiding, trying to avoid the Autobot and Decepticon conflict at all costs. Thousands of undocumented and illegal settlements were being discovered every day, and Doubleedge had now discovered a completely new population.

He quickly judged from the size of the buildings that no more than thirty bots inhabited the area, and supplies seemed to be scarce due to the poor structure of the buildings. These transformers were living on the edge, just to keep out of a war they deemed pointless.

_I suppose I'll have to report this to Prime. _He wondered how the great leader would react.

Optimus Prime hated relocating neutrals, or even finding their hidden camps and towns. It seemed at times that the leader even avoided certain planets just incase an illegal settlement had sprung up on it, so the neutrals there would have a chance to live peacefully. Doubleedge knew it wasn't the Autobot's intentions of bringing the neutrals into their conflict and war, but they were different from other outside life forms; they were transformers, and thus had a duty to their kind.

_Nothing but a group of cowards, all of them. They don't deserve our protection. _Doubleedge grumbled lowly.

Optimus Prime had stated that it was their duty to protect and serve, which included the constantly fleeing neutrals, and it was the only ideal that Doubleedge couldn't agree on. He'd gladly defend an unsuspecting alien, or a fellow Autobot, but neutrals just made his engines rev. If they cared about their home, they'd have stayed and fought to protect it, not disappeared to the dark reaches of space.

_I'll go talk with them myself, give them a little something to stress about. It would do them some good. _Doubleedge smirked.

The cowards wouldn't be arrested for their illegal settlement no, not since Optimus Prime declared all hiding neutrals would receive automatic amnesty for their actions as long as they came back under Autobot surveillance, but of course their was also the chance of them resisting. If they did so, then Doubleedge would have every right to arrest them, and force them to come out of hiding.

He clamped the leak in his wrist, adjusted the placement of his armor, and transformed, heading straight to where his probe had gone. The weak gravity was uncomfortable to maneuver on, but after a few minutes of adjusting, Doubleedge sped along just fine.

He arrived at the site sooner than he had anticipated, and stopped short, surveying the area before entering, just like his training told him to. As far as he could tell, the neutrals weren't aware of his presence yet, or just weren't concerned about it.

Doubleedge transformed, wincing though as some of his damaged plating grated together as his gears shifted. A few neutrals now took notice, freezing where they stood. Some lowered visors in front of their optics, using the zoom on them to locate his Autobot insignia.

Suddenly they all scattered, running to their homes and locking up their doors tight, though Doubleedge was certain he could break them down if he really needed to.

_Pathetic bots. _He sneered and walked forward, entering the grungy place, which seemed more like an elaborate camp ground than a town.

He strode to the center, where a tall metal pole stood, with anti war artwork completely covering it. The pole was nearly as wide as the lone Autobot, but its purpose seemed pointless.

"What's your business here, Autobot?" A mech's voice demanded from behind.

Doubleedge turned around slowly, only to come face to face with an opal white bot with grayish blue highlights and bright fuchsia optics, the exact same color as energon. His expression was hard and distrustful, and a surprising amount of burns and scratches riddled his frame. Doubleedge quickly came to the conclusion that this mech was accustomed to fights, and had probably assigned himself to protecting all the neutrals.

"The real question is, what are so many neutrals doing on a restricted moon?" the black and white mech challenged.

"Trying to keep out of your Autobots' fights obviously." He snarled.

Doubleedge examined this mech further, and estimated they were of equal height, but this neutral lacking the more powerful battle armor that he possessed. His frame however was loaded with illegal upgrades, such as heavy weaponry that was not permitted on any neutral. How the mech had even gained possession of such weaponry was a mystery to Doubleedge, much less how he had managed to find someone to install them for him. Judging by his frame's plating, Doubleedge guessed he had four guns installed in his sides, two larger ones under his shoulders, and most likely side guns installed into the side of his forearms.

"If you're trying to avoid fights, why do you have so many unauthorized upgrades?" Doubleedge challenged.

The mech just growled lower, and his fuchsia optics flashed to a far building, where another neutral was lurking and watching the situation unfold. He frowned and walked over, towering over the other two bots.

_Tall, but meek. _Doubleedge quickly determined as he scanned over the tall mech.

He was a dark navy blue with bright orange highlights, and even an orange faceplate. His optics were a surprisingly gentle green, that seemed to both disapprove of and pity Doubleedge at the same time. Doubleedge could tell by the upgrades to his frame he was a medic.

"I apologize for my friend's brashness Autobot, but we really don't wish for any trouble. My name is Remcast, and I am the medic for these neutrals." He offered Doubleedge a gentle smile.

"My designation is Doubleedge, and I must apologize Remcast, but you and your fellow neutrals are stationed here illegally, and cannot be permitted to stay." He recited the words he had been told to say over a thousands times.

"I don't give a flying frag about what we are and aren't permitted to…" The opal white mech started to exclaim.

"Calm down Torrent, fighting isn't going to help the situation." Remcast tried to sooth his irritated companion.

"Oh sure, and let this Autobot contact his 'buddies' and remove us? No 'cons know we live here much less survived their last attack! We're actually safe for once, and this 'bot is going to blow it all!" Torrent would not be controlled.

"Under Optimus Prime's direct orders, all neutrals found on an unauthorized celestial object are free to come to an approved settlement under Autobot supervision and suffer no consequences. Any who resist however will immediately receive an arrest warrant, and be contained until trial can be arranged." Doubleedge stated mechanically, not liking Torrent one bit.

_Technically I could arrest him now just for his upgrades. _He debated whether taking action so soon would benefit his situation or not.

His ship was still damaged after all, and he had no where to keep a prisoner, especially a well armed one like Torrent.

"There's no slaggin' way I'll let my people get crushed under Autobot control. It's just as bad as getting fragged by cons." Torrent was adamant, and Remcast seemed at a loss.

"So…who upgraded you?" Doubleedge smirked, gaining sudden leverage over the riley mech.

Torrent's optics widened, and barely flickered over to Remcast. That was all Doubleedge needed.

"Well seeing that you are an armed and dangerous mech interfering with Autobot business, I have no choice but to place you under arrest."

"No fragging way I'm…"

"And as for those upgrades of yours…" Doubleedge let it hang.

Torrent's faceplate twisted through a series of emotions, from rage, to realization, to grudging defeat.

"Okay then, Doubleedge, I offer you a challenge." Torrent spoke bitterly, "you and me face off one on one, no tricks and no extra help. If I win, I and my fellow neutrals get to remain here, like none of this ever happened, and you go on your way."

"And if I win?" Doubleedge scowled.

"Then I come freely and my people will be placed under Autobot control. But I am the only neutral resisting, so only I can receive arrest." Torrent's scowl was almost better then Doubleedge's own.

_This is pointless, I've got all the cards here; he shouldn't be making any demands. _Doubleedge sneered inwardly. _But…he probably won't come quietly either way, and this challenge can make things easier on me… _His competitive side was for once agreeing with his logic.

"All right Torrent, you've got yourself a deal." Doubleedge scoffed.

The opal white mech extended a hand to shake on it, and the Autobot was surprised by the gesture. It almost seemed like a trick, but he took the hand anyways. Nothing happened.

"Tomorrow, you and me, meet on the outskirts of town." Doubleedge declared, wanting to have control over at least one thing.

"Agreed, but if our battle grows out of hand and threatens any not involved, we are to stop immediately and postpone the fight to the following day." Torrent's tone was low with warning.

"Fine." Doubleedge snapped, and then turned and began his walk back to his ship, fuming over how Torrent had still bested him.

"You sure about this Torrent?" he heard Remcast asked the fuchsia opticed mech.

"Certain."

*****

Five long days had passed, and still neither Torrent nor Doubleedge could get the upper hand during their battles. Torrent was good; Doubleedge had to give him that, considering he was up against a top of the line graduate with qualifications to even become a member of Optimus Prime's own private team.

He was a gunner in everyway, having many different guns and blasters stored within his subspace as well as in his body, ready for use at any moment during his and Doubleedge's clashes.

Doubleedge himself preferred his twin swords, elegant yet sturdy. He was forced to use his own blaster as well in order to get in close to the mech, but often times when this happened, their fire would grow too great, and bystanders would start taking hits. Then they'd both immediately break off, and go back their separate ways and wait for the following day, nursing any wounds they had received fighting.

Thanks to Doubleedge's heavier armor, he had a better chance of winning in the long run. If Torrent ever won the upper hand even once though, Doubleedge wasn't certain he could defeat the rogue neutral.

Doubleedge finished reattaching the door to his ship, having turned the vehicle back right side up after giving it some thought and hard work. He now had a place to hold Torrent until the other Autobots arrived to pick him up.

_Course, that's if they're even coming for me. _Doubleedge frowned, growing discouraged by his train of thought. _There's always the chance Decepticons blocked my signal. _He sighed, for once feeling weary.

It was the beginning of his sixth day, and he had to go out and challenge Torrent once more. Doubleedge rolled his shoulders to loosen himself up. He had to win today, because he didn't have the strength to last him until tomorrow.

He began his trudge over, not transforming due to an injury he had received just the day before. He was sure the Autobot medics were going to love the condition he was in.

_They'll probably send me to Ratchet. _He managed a smirk as he walked.

He froze though when he saw the neutral's camp, his jaw dropping open in surprise. Swiftly he dove behind a nearby boulder, only to carefully peer around and observe.

Smoke was billowing out of most of the shacks, and neutrals where darting around in terror as seekers fired down from the skies above. Doubleedge couldn't believe he didn't detect the 'cons sooner. Immediately he searched for Torrent, but saw no sign of the protector. A different familiar bot however caught his optic.

Remcast was cornered, and about to be shot down by a particularly nasty seeker. Doubleedge sprang towards the Decepticon, and quickly sliced his arm clean off with a decisive blow. The seeker let out a howl, but Doubleedge cut up into his spark chamber, just beneath his chest plate which was every transformer's weak spot. The seeker's once vibrant colors faded to a cold gray, and the lifeless husk fell back, freeing itself from Doubleedge's sword in the process.

"Remcast, are you all right?" Doubleedge turned down to the fallen medic.

The navy and orange mech nodded, wincing as he stood back up to his full height. His green optics darted around, grimly looking over the chaos around them.

"Where's Torrent?" Doubleedge quickly demanded.

Remcast's orange faceplate skewed with thought for a moment, before suddenly tensing in alarm.

"Quickly follow me, Torrent was tied to the center pole to be made an example of!" Remcast darted off, with Doubleedge hot on his heels.

They both skidded to a stop when they came across the center pole, which indeed had Torrent tied tightly to it, his feet just barely suspended off the ground.

"Torrent!" Remcast exclaimed.

"Nah-ah-ah, he's going nowhere." A large seeker touched down, separating the two bots from Torrent.

This seeker was larger than his brethren, with wicked red optics and a very sleekly shaped maroon helm. His underplating was a deep midnight blue, and striking yellow designs flecked his armor, even trailing across his faceplate. In particular two stripes ran down the front of his helm, and two shadowed vertically beneath his optics. The seeker flexed an arm, showing off two long and cruelly hooked talon like spears attached to that limb. They were already coated with energon, and as far as Doubleedge could tell, that energon belonged to Torrent.

"What are you doing here Decepticon? Can't you see these neutrals have nothing?" Doubleedge demanded.

"Oh quite the contrary. These neutrals have all have energon, and my fellow seekers and I are in need of it." He grinned, and displayed long fangs.

Doubleedge felt his processor stall as it tried to comprehend this new information.

_A group of vampire seekers? I thought they were nothing but a myth! _His logic center frizzled from effort.

"Oh don't get yourself stuck in a stall, it's no fun drinking energon from an unconscious victim." The mech laughed.

"Vile beasts." Remcast growled from beside Doubleedge.

"Ha, that's what Megatron said. Poor chap doesn't trust us," the con laughed harder. "Oh well, his loss, not mine."

"Wait, then who is your leader?" Doubleedge was still trying to wrap his mind around the first bit of information.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The seeker's voice rose in volume. "I won't honor my next meal with the important information, but I will tell you the name of your killer. I am Psychedine."

_Okay, vampire con, check, neutral in distress, check, painful fight going down in about five astroseconds, check. _Doubleedge morphed out both his swords, and twisted them expertly in his wrists.

Psychedine extended his talons and grinned, rearing for a good fight. Doubleedge brought it, fast and precise. He darted up towards the taller seeker, aiming for his spark. Psychedine caught both of his swords, one with a bare clawed hand, the other with his hooked talons.

"Don't tell me that's the best you can do little Autobot." The vampire Decepticon taunted with a cruel laugh.

"Believe me, I can do better." Still having his pride, Doubleedge couldn't help but spit back at the larger mech.

Psychedine only shook his head, and flung Doubleedge up over his head, sending him flying into the pole above Torrent's head. His swords fell free from his hands, one managing to lodge itself into the lock fastening Torrent's chains in place. Doubleedge clattered to the ground and tried not to groan, knowing that was just what the con wanted.

He scrabbled to grab his fallen sword, but Psychedine's heavy foot stepped on the blade, rendering Doubleedge's struggling futile. He glared up at the seeker as he raised his talons to strike him down.

Suddenly an opal white flash collided into him, sending him staggering to the side, trying to keep on his feet. Torrent landed smoothly, right over top of Doubleedge's weapon with his other sword in his hand.

The two made optic contact, and Doubleedge froze, not knowing what the neutral would do while he was so vulnerable.

"Get up and show me what you got Autobot." Torrent suddenly smiled, and passed Doubleedge his sword.

He took it quickly, as well as scooped up his blade on the ground.

_I can't believe this. _Not only was he fighting against a vampire bot, but now he was about to battle alongside a neutral. _What is this universe coming to? _

They stood side by side, both wielding their weapons in a similar fashion despite their different purposes. Torrent switched to an offensive stance, while Doubleedge pulled back to a defensive one so he could better watch the attacking neutral's back. They twisted and turned around Psychedine, moving so fluidly with the other it was almost a dance; a very deadly dance.

Thanks to the two battling each other so fiercely, they knew all the other's moves, and knew exactly what move the other was about to perform, as well as how to twist to compensate for it. Psychedine frowned as he began to realize he was losing against the two's combined powers.

"Play time's over. Corevoid, separate them." The con suddenly called up to a hovering ally, that seemed content just watching over the battle from above.

He growled with displeasure, and Doubleedge could sense a bitterness between the two. Corevoid also had fangs, but they were smaller, and didn't seem as well suited to puncturing thick main energon tubes as Psychedine's.

He came hurtling down in a sudden flash, and collided with Torrent, ripping him away from Doubleedge's side and crashing into an unstable shack. Doubleedge didn't have time to worry about the neutral though as Psychedine took another swipe for his head.

He flipped back, barely avoiding Psychedine's newly focused strikes. Pants issued out from his intakes as his body struggled to keep its internal components cool. Already weakened from his past few days of battling Torrent, Doubleedge realized he wasn't going to win.

_Slag, who'd have thought a simple transport mission would kill me? _He snarled, trying not to let Psychedine see into his head. It helped that the sun glinting off his visor concealed his optics for the moment.

"I'm waiting." Psychedine challenged, laughing like this was a game.

Doubleedge charged, brandishing one sword ahead of him, and the other tucked close along his side. He suddenly fell to his knees and skidded across the ground to close the distance, intent on using his momentum to his advantage. Psychedine though wasn't alarmed by his move, and sprang forward, meeting him before he could react. The seeker's talons reached out, and collided against Doubleedge's visor.

The resistant glass was only fractured, glancing the blow down to the lower part of his faceplate, cutting up just underneath his optics, and digging in deep. The wicked hooks tore down his faceplate in two equal lines, pulling back out just before reaching his chin.

Doubleedge fell back, the rest of his skid turning into an out of control tumble, and only stopping after colliding against a far building.

_Owe…Primus this hurts. I think he…nicked my processor…_ Doubleedge felt his world slipping away. _Still can't believe I'm…I'm going to die like…this._

He could vaguely make out Remcast shouting for someone, but it sounded distant and unimportant to Doubleedge at the moment. All the Autobot could do was weakly lift his head and stare up at a confident Psychedine, who was striding over at a victorious pace.

Pain coursed further within the fallen soldier's processor, making any clear thoughts impossible to form. His optics flickered in and out, and a hazy white blob seemed to be rapidly approaching Psychedine from behind, but he couldn't be certain.

Then silently Doubleedge's optics extinguished, and the chaos around him muted into blissful darkness.

*****

Jumbled noises and slurred sounds slowly awakened the injured Autobot, and it took him a moment to remember how to activate his optics. He blinked them on weakly, only to stare up at a gray ceiling of a dully lit room. Confused, he shifted his head to look around, and saw he was within a neutral's home. Judging by the guns hanging on a far wall, it belonged to Torrent.

"Wha…" Doubleedge attempted to straighten up in order to better understand his change in surroundings.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A familiar voice spoke from the foot of the berth the Autobot rested on.

He inclined his head only to see Remcast walk over to his side, and begin scanning over his frame carefully.

"How did I…what happened to…is everyone all right?" Doubleedge's jumbled thoughts splurged out all at once.

"After you had passed out Torrent ran over and saved you from Psychedine, destroying his spark in the process. The other seekers then fled like the true cowards they are. Torrent then dragged you to his home and stabilized you until I could repair you. You've been out for an orn." Remcast explained.

"A whole orn…?" Doubleedge couldn't believe it.

_And no Autobots have shown up searching for me. _He frowned, but winced as he did so.

"I'm afraid any facial expressions are going to cause you some discomfort for another orn or so." Remcast shrugged apologetically.

"Erm…thank you." Doubleedge felt awkward as he said the words.

"Don't thank me, Torrent's the one that's been watching over you." Remcast smiled.

As if it were a queue, that very neutral walked in, but froze upon seeing Doubleedge, alert and talking. He suddenly morphed out a gun in his arm, aiming it at Doubleedge with every intention of shooting.

"You aren't taking me in Autobot." Torrent growled, still believing Doubleedge intended on arresting him.

_Arrest him, or give him a new offer? He did save me, and he is a talented fighter. _Doubleedge frowned.

"As a soldier, I am inclined to uphold my duty and do what is right," he began, and Torrent tensed even further, ready to fight, "but as a bot, I need to listen to my spark. I wouldn't be showing much gratitude for you saving my life by arresting you, now would I?"

Torrent was stumped, just staring at Doubleedge like he had gone insane.

"However, I still can't disobey the law, but I can try to bend it in this case. If you join the Autobots as a soldier, I'm sure Optimus Prime will grant you amnesty for your upgrades. He can also relocate your people now that it is mostly cinders as well, and you wouldn't have to worry about protecting them." He explained, hoping this option would better appeal to Torrent, because it sure appealed more to him than their constant fighting.

The opal white mech crossed his arms in thought. To Doubleedge Torrent's silence felt like an eternity. Remcast was the one to break the silence.

"Torrent, I don't think you'll ever get a better offer. We need the Autobot's help now, and Doubleedge can give this to us."

He still seemed reluctant, and his optics quickly narrowed.

"All right, I'll accept this deal under one condition, Autobot." Torrent glared. "You and me are never to fight again, clear?"

"Sure thing." He nodded.

Torrent however still didn't look convinced, and Doubleedge rolled his optics. They settled on a bucket of fresh red paint, and an idea suddenly sprang into his head.

"You want insurance on that promise? Okay." He slowly stood, careful not to strain himself, and then dipped his fingers into the paint.

Torrent stared at him in confusion as he drew two red lines vertically below his optics, over top of where Psychedine had struck him.

"There, it's a permanent reminder to what transpired here." He managed a true smile, which fit his faceplate surprisingly well.

Torrent cocked his head, and suddenly nabbed his own bucket of paint, this one containing the color gold. He dipped his fingers into it and then made two lines on his helm, one on each side in the fashion Psychedine had decorated his own helm. Doubleedge recalled the mech having gotten struck there, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"This way, we'll both remember." Torrent managed a slick smile.

Doubleedge extended a hand, and the other took it, giving a firm and meaningful shake. Remcast watched from a distance, and warm smile growing on his warm faceplate the whole time.

"_Doubleedge, thi' is Ironhide, do ya read?_" A voice suddenly broke through his comm.

"Loud and clear old timer." He smiled.

"_What in th' pit's name happen'd to ya!?!_" Ironhide exclaimed loudly, and getting Torrent to laugh.

"Well…you'll see when you get here. It's kinda a long story." Doubleedge admitted, only making the older bot fume more.

Torrent indicated towards the door, and Doubleedge nodded and followed him out. The talented neutral paused and looked at the central post, like he was in deep contemplation. His optics suddenly tore away from it, only to gaze up into the space above.

Doubleedge squinted up as well, just barely making out a large Autobot ship coming down for a landing. He shook his head, smiling broadly to himself.

_Looks like things are going to be a bit different from now on. _

**It's funny to think that Torrent's and Double's personalities basically flipped flopped after this :)**


	2. Rawspark

**Be prepared to cry with this one...cause I sure did. :'(**

Rawspark

"Ah, I love the new year." Flowvolt smiled, leaning back into the mech beside her.

"You know, technically it's not the new year here." Rawspark corrected, settling his deep red optics on the love of his life.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport. For the humans its now officially nineteen sixty five." The sun yellow and aqua blue femme smiled.

Rawspark quickly caved under her spring green gaze, and just blew out a sigh of defeat. This made Flowvolt giggle in amusement.

"Those sighs don't suite you Sparks'. We're enjoying ourselves here." She mockingly scolded him.

"Are we?" Rawspark smirked with only his optics.

She laughed and stood up, backing away from the cliff's edge. The blades of her helicopter alt twitched on her back, revealing to Rawspark she was itching to go.

_Didn't realize she was that excited about the opening. _The mech also crawled to his feet, beaming as he scanned over Flowvolt.

She froze, and suddenly posed, laughing at Rawspark for checking her out. He looked away, flustered by her laughter.

"Give the guy a break 'Volt, he does love you after all." A hulking mech suddenly walked over to them, his plating configuring into an C500 Kenworth oil field bed truck from Earth.

"Topmortar…" Rawspark grumbled.

"What, I was defending ya!?!" He raised his massive hands defensively.

Rawspark just glared at the bright red and black mech for a moment, his dark red optics bearing deep into the other's clear blue ones. Topmortar blinked stupidly, before breaking into a fit of laughter and sweeping his mighty arm over the slimmer neutral's frame.

"Lighten up little bot, or ya gonna get stuck tha way." Topmortar boomed merrily.

"Well someone has to keep an optic on you or else Mars would implode." Rawspark replied, but broke into another optic smile at the end.

"Come on boys, it's opening time!" Flowvolt called from afar, already heading towards the base of Olympus Mons."

She suddenly transformed into her sight seeing helicopter form, but mostly used her hover motor for lift. The thin atmosphere just wasn't heavy enough to keep her suspended on its own.

Rawspark changed into his own FB-111 form, and zoomed past the femme. She let out a jealous snort, and attempted to speed up. Topmortar drove along from behind, watching the sky born pair fondly.

*****

Camera's swooped in low near Rawspark's face as he announced the opening of the largest space bridge on Mars. As chief designer and overseer of the construction, he was of great importance to the entire project, and a very popular mech all around.

"You put on quite the show." Flowvolt commented as she joined his side after he had stepped off the podium.

"Did I? I wasn't trying to." Rawspark raised a surprised optic ridge.

"You always say that, and I'm beginning to think you're lying." She accused with a smirk.

"Believe what you want." Rawspark leaned in close to her faceplate, allowing his vents to blow a cool gust of air over his favorite femme.

She smiled softly, and lifted her faceplate to give him a gentle peck on his face mask.

"Awe dang it, I interrupted the lovers again!" Topmortar suddenly exclaimed, far closer to the pair than they had realized.

Flowvolt jumped and Rawspark staggered back, staring up at the larger neutral in alarm. A smug grin lit up the big lug's faceplate, and he gave Rawspark a playful jab.

"So when are you two gonna tie the knot? I've been waiting for about three vorns now." Topmortar griped, like he was truly distressed over it.

"I don't know Topper, it depends when Rawspark grows a spine." Flowvolt looked at Rawspark with teasing optics.

"Ha-ha." Rawspark laughed sarcastically.

"Oh come on Sparks', cheer up! It's not everyday you become the highest recommended space bridge designer." Topmortar laughed, having no pity.

"Hm, you're right. Which means…I've got a lot a work coming up." He sounded enthusiastic, but his voice quickly stiffened.

"Sparks'…" Flowvolt rolled her pretty optics.

"Don't Sparks' me Flowvolt. You'll be seeing a lot less of this," he pointed to his faceplate, "for the next few orns."

"A burden I'm going to have to bear I suppose. What ever shall I do with only Topmortar to talk to?"

"Hey, now tha' ain't funny." Topmortar frowned childishly.

"No its not. We need to find Flowvolt a better influence quickly!" Rawspark kidded with a fond chuckle.

"So you do have a sense of humor." Topmortar feigned being impressed.

"Oh shut that gasket of yours. After we finalize the foundation tomorrow, I've got a nice little break for us planned out. I think you'll both be thrilled to." Rawspark could see a curious gleam come into both neutral's optics.

"And just what is this little break my darling Rawspark?" Flowvolt let her voice drop low and sultry, hoping to swoon him and make him spill.

"Hey, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told." Rawspark chuckled, only to be swatted by the femme.

"No fair! I need to plan if we're going anywhere big." She grumbled lightly.

"Already taken care of, I assure you. Both of you." His gaze lifted up to a still surprised Topmortar.

"Raking in the dough now are we?" Topmortar finally managed to speak.

He didn't respond, just grinning up at his best friend with knowing optics. He then tilted his head for them to follow him back home.

*****

Rawspark draped his slim legs over the ledge just in front of his door installed to the side of the canyon, staring out at nothing in particular, but content at the same time.

"And what are you doing out here all alone? Topmortar told you to be well rested for tomorrow." Flowvolt took a seat beside him.

"As I recall, he said the same thing to you." Rawspark drifted his gaze over to the bright femme.

"But here we are…" She smiled.

"Indeed."

Flowvolt shook her head, the smile gracing her lip plates only growing wider and purer. She slowly leaned into him, and he smoothly wrapped a steadying arm around her, keeping her both comfortable and safe.

"Does it bother you that we still aren't a pair yet?" Rawspark suddenly asked what was on his mind.

_Oh great, why'd I ask? Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He regretted his words instantly.

Flowvolt tensed against him for a moment, before suddenly relaxing once more. Her optics lifted up to his, looking rather peaceful.

"Rawspark, I've no doubt that you love me, so no, it doesn't bother me. I'll wait as long as you stay true." She then snuggled her head into his chest, and the faint flutter of his spark just barely vibrated through to sooth her.

"You spoil me." He sighed.

"I don't mean to."

They sat there for awhile longer, just enjoying one another's presence and having no need of words or actions. Once Rawspark felt himself beginning to grow groggy, he gently lifted the now snoozing femme into his arms, and gently carried her to her berth. As he set her down, he was surprised to see her optics just barely crack open.

"I love you."

He smiled, and gave her cheek a gentle stroke.

"I love you more."

She giggled weakly, and then shut back down for the night. He left silently for his own berth, passing by a snoring Topmortar. The mech had always had a problem with the cycling in his intakes whenever he lay horizontal, but he didn't do anything about it, claiming it helped him determine his true friends.

_I suppose only good friends could put up with him. _Rawspark chuckled to himself, and then stretched out on his own berth and got some rest.

*****

"Pretty impressive, I must say." Topmortar stared up at the huge space bridge, for once being smaller than something.

"Hopefully it'll stand up to our expectations." Rawspark muttered, more concerned about the enormous structure than his friend was.

"You know, raining on your own parade is typically not a good thing." Topmortar grinned.

Before Rawspark could make a comeback, Flowvolt suddenly slunk up to his side, intertwining her arm with his. He looked down at her, and a mischievous glint caught in her optics.

_Oh Primus, what now? _Rawspark mused.

"I still wanna know where you're taking us." She cooed, purposefully making herself look sweet and innocent.

"I'm not going to spoil it for you." Rawspark growled.

"Awe…Sparks'…" She tried again.

"It's almost like you don't want to be surprised." He snorted.

Flowvolt let go of him, only to step back and place a hand on her hip in typical femme fashion.

"I love surprises. But what I don't like is being unprepared for a big event." She snuffed up her nose.

_How come she looks so cute when she does that? _Rawspark asked himself mutely.

"You are prepared 'Volt, trust me." He smiled weakly with his optics.

She pouted for a moment longer, but the moment her optics met her lover's big pleading ones, her look melted and she blew out a sigh.

"Well, you've never let me down before…"

He quickly sprang to her and scooped her up into a hug. Flowvolt tried not to look happy, but failed miserably.

"As soon as you and Topmortar finish up, we'll be leaving so…ha!" Rawspark gentled nuzzled his helm against hers.

"Okay darling." She kissed his face mask, with Topmortar gagging in the background

"Oh clamp it!" Flowvolt broke away and threw the huge mech an almost murderous glare, though Rawspark knew it was fake.

"Don't worry, maybe we can find him his own girl while we're away?" Rawspark snickered.

Topmortar looked ready to protest, but Flowvolt cut him off and dragged him away with merely a touch. The gentle giant after all never resisted to either mech, due to the fact he could seriously damage them if he wasn't careful.

_Okay, just the final sweep, first test run, and then we are good to go. _Rawspark turned and headed back towards the main station where the major controls were located for one final examination.

As he checked over the controls to the massive construction, a blip lit up on one of the warning bars. He paused, staring at the tiny blip in wonder. The blip had gone off, but no specification to what was wrong had been shown; just that there was a problem. He strode over to it, even tapped on it wondering if the device was simply broken.

"Hey, did you test run all of these?" Rawspark called over to one of the other workers in the station.

He looked up from his own control check, nodding his head. Rawspark snorted, wondering what on Mars could have possibly gone wrong.

"I'm not getting any other readings of a problem." Rawspark muttered, and peeked under the panel to ensure the device had been checked correctly.

He frowned mentally as he saw a loose wire fall. Grabbing it he carefully reconnected the tiny thing, only to have a full blaring siren go off on him. He fell back in alarm, staring stupidly at the now blasting warning system. Alerts rang off about the base of the structure, and Rawspark spun his head towards the other worker.

His jaw had fallen slack, and immediate guilt filled his optics.

"Send out a message to all workers that they need to evacuate the premises now!" Rawspark ordered, and the guilty mech quickly nodded and ran to the speakers.

"All workers evacuate the work floor. I repeat, all workers evacuate the work floor, this is not a drill!" The mech called through the speakers, sounding panicked.

Rawspark ran for the door, intent on getting everyone that hadn't heard out himself.

"Sir, where are you going!?!" The worker called after him.

"Not everyone would have heard that if they were within the structure, I'm getting them out!" Rawspark spat back, still sprinting away.

"But Sir, the bridge is going to collapse at any moment!" The tan worker protested.

"I've got it handled!" Rawspark snarled as he opened the door.

"Handled? The whole fragging place is going to come down!" He exclaimed in terror.

Rawspark glared back at him, and suddenly lifted his hand, creating a force field from his palm. The worker stared at his ability in stunned silence, and allowed Rawspark the chance to leave.

He sprinted out of the control room, and headed straight for the bridge itself, knowing exactly where every worker would be found. He ran right into the structure without a moment's pause, shouting at anyone he passed to get out immediately. They all seemed confused at first, but upon recognizing him, they quickly obeyed his orders.

_Flowvolt, Topmortar, where are you? _Rawspark's thoughts consisted of only two bots as he got everyone else out.

The building gave a terrible shudder, enough so to make Rawspark fall to his knees. Metallic groans echoed around him, and his optics widened. A sudden sharp snap boomed down the halls into Rawspark's audio receptors. Out of instinct he formed a protective shield around himself, just as the great bridge collapsed under itself.

_No! Flowvolt! _Rawspark cried out as his force field was harshly beaten against by the falling metal and debris.

For what felt like an eternity Rawspark stood there, just trying to maintain his shield so he would not be crushed. Finally the debris around him ceased shifting, and the grating of metal silenced.

Taking a moment to summon what was left of his energy, Rawspark condensed layers into his shield, before suddenly pushing it out and up, hoping to find daylight above. With a mighty heave he broke through, and scattered the once piled up metal. Panting, Rawspark took a moment to assess how much the strain had depleted his energy. He was low, but not dangerously so.

"Flowvolt." His optics widened once more, and he quickly began to scan for her signature, as well as Topmortar's

He sprang through the piles of debris, mostly hovering just a few centimeters above it and only touching down whenever he detected a spike of energy. A signature caught his attention from up ahead, but it faded before he could recognize it. Quickly he zoomed over to the spot, and tore away at the debris, not wanting to see who was underneath.

_Please no, please no… _He prayed internally.

He heaved back one final slab of broken debris, and stifled a gasp at what he uncovered. Hands trembling, he dropped to his knees and reached out to the fallen mech's hand.

Topmortar's once vivid red and black plating had faded to a cold dead gray, and his optics were dark. Rawspark shook his head in denial, and further uncovered the large bot's body.

"Topmortar…" Rawspark's voice was hollow and quiet. "Not you…not you."

His friend could not offer him any comfort, or a snide comment to lift his spirits. The gentle giant was gone from his life forever. Still trembling, Rawspark managed to pull the larger mech's frame from the wreckage, and saw that it was a long supporting pole that had killed his friend. It had shot down through his chest, cutting into its center and impaling his spark chamber, which meant Topmortar's death had been instant.

Rawspark choked back a cry, and clenched his best friend's hand for the last time. Then he gently lowered it at his side, and turned away solemnly.

_Why did this happen? _Rawspark shook as he trudged along, still in search of his love. _Was it something I overlooked? Were the workers cutting corners during construction? _

A faint energy signature caught his attention, and he stifled a gasp, recognizing it immediately.

"Flowvolt!" he ran over to a tall pile, and quickly began to dig through it.

"Can you here me? Flowvolt!?!" he called desperately into the twisted metal.

A muffled mumble replied his call, and he scrabbled away at the debris faster, tearing the plating on his finger tips clean off in the process. He flinched in pain, but did not slow. With one final shove, he uncovered Flowvolt's mangled body, and tried not to turn away.

"'Volt…" He couldn't find the right words to say.

"Hey there…Sparks'." She smiled up to him weakly.

One of her optics was shattered, and her torso was attached to her hips by a few mere wires and energon tubes. Bright sparkling energy sizzled out at a steady pace, but a surprisingly little amount of energon had leaked out.

"H-Hey." His vocalizer couldn't keep his voice stable.

"Is…Topmortar…okay?" She whispered.

Rawspark swallowed back a cry, shaking his head.

"He uh… won't have to worry over us…anymore."

Flowvolt fell silent, but then she shakily looked back up at her lover. He shook as he cradled her head, trying to deny the sight that lay before him.

"Guess we won't…be going anywhere…after all." Flowvolt winced as a cough suddenly jolted through her vents.

"I…suppose you're right." He whispered tenderly.

"You…never told me…where we…were going." She coughed again.

Rawspark winced, and managed to force his optics to curve up in a shaky smile.

"You always said you loved the…h-holidays."

"And just what…holiday…were we celebrating?" He could feel her energy continuing to drain away, and the beating of her spark was ebbing.

"That erm, silly little human holiday they call Valentine's day." The distraught mech answered her.

Her single optic momentarily brightened with warmth, but suddenly faded again, only now continuously growing dimmer and dimmer.

"I was going to…going to ask you after we got there if…you would like to be my…my…" choked sobs broke up his words, and he was rendered speechless.

"Of course…you silly mech." She smiled despite the intense pain that must have been wracking her systems.

His weeping increased and he gently wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a protective hug. Her lip plates found his face mask, and gave him a gentle peck.

"I'm not afraid of deactivating…'Sparks…just that, you won't be with me…for awhile." She murmured softly into his audio receptor.

"You'll just…have…to….have to deal with Topmortar until then." Rawspark's voice nearly failed him again.

"He's such…such a bad influence." She joked tiredly.

Rawspark pulled back from his hug, looking deep into her single functioning optic. For her he put on a brave smile, but it was fake underneath.

"Until…all are one." She spoke like a ghost, quiet and lingering.

Rawspark's optics widened at the Autobot saying, but he found it comforting at the same time. She slowly reached up and brushed his face, trailing down it until her arm suddenly fell slack, and her optic's light extinguished. A great coldness spread through her frame as Rawspark cradled her there, and her beautiful yellow and blue color grayed into lifelessness.

Rawspark finally released a strangled cry into the empty air, screaming to no one but his own agony. He then fell down beside his love's body, whispering her name over and over as medics suddenly came rushing onto the scene and ran over to his weakened form.

Rawspark could not find the energy to move, or even respond to the frantic medics, and allowed them to pick him up and drag him away from Flowvolt's form. He shut off his optics, unable to look anymore. Almost as if a terrible injury had been inflicted upon him, his body began to shut itself down in emergency mode, and he fell into stasis lock. He would not have to deal with his grief until he reawakened a megacycle later.


	3. Montana

Montana

Her honey eyes glumly stared out at building behind her window, and traveled further down the broad empty alley. Here she had nothing but an empty bed and cold pillow, with a small cheap rug slung across an old wooden floor that could use replacing. She hated how it creaked whenever her weight shifted, and she hated how the draft would come in through her window and give her chills at night.

"Montana dear, the other children are all out playing in the park, don't you want to join them?" The woman in charge of all the orphans walked in.

"They don't like me." She mumbled, refusing to take her gaze off her bare window.

"And what gave you that idea?" The lady demanded.

Montana finally reluctantly turned her black haired head, only to stare at the woman with a dull lifelessness. Her hair was an entangled mess, covering much of her face and gleaming from a lack of washing. The child had just turned nine years old the day before, but she didn't even seem happy about her birthday. She just complained that her brother hadn't cared to look after her up until now.

"They have an even number, and told me they don't want me to mess it up." She replied to the woman.

"Oh Montana, they're not going to have an even number forever."

"I know…kids get adopted at least once every other weak. It doesn't matter though, because I know that they're lying about their even numbers. They just don't want the girl with asthma to slow them down, and I'd rather not have an asthma attack anyways." The girl spoke like she was wizened beyond her years.

"Oh child, look how pale you're getting. If you won't go out to play, at least go out and get some sun and fresh air." The woman tried again.

"It's the middle of January and cold out. I don't like the cold." Montana reasoned again, and returned her dull gaze to the plain window.

"Nonsense dear, now come, I won't have you rotting away just because you're upset. You did this last year to, and I will not have another depressed little girl in this household."

"Household? This is not my home." Montana stood up anyways, and trotted past the lady without a second thought. She heard the woman sigh as she turned out of view.

Grabbing her coat, Montana left the orphanage, and plotted along down the sidewalk at a moderate pace. The cool wind forced the girl to zip up her coat to the very top of her collar, much to her displeasure.

She bypassed the park where the other children were playing, silently glaring at their happiness. Jealously burned through her mind, but it wasn't jealously of the other kids happiness. It was jealousy of their ignorance to the full gravity of their situation. Many still believed that their parents were out there and others still had to realize they would one day be separated from all their friends.

As long as Montana stayed away from them, she wouldn't have to worry about losing anyone important to her ever again. She didn't want to be hurt again, not like before when her brother had abandoned her.

She continued on further down the road, not entirely certain of where she was even going. Montana knew she couldn't get lost in this section of the city, but she probably would worry the workers at the orphanage. They all knew that when Montana didn't wan to be found, she wouldn't be.

She continued walking until she reached the outskirts of the city, and the scenery broke away into well watered suburbs. The child frowned, remembering the days she had spent in the very neighborhood she overlooked now. Her parents had been hard workers that had strived to make both her and her brother comfortable and happy, but in the end they had failed. Montana sighed and resumed her walking, traveling through the thinnest section of the neighborhood to reach the sparse forest around it.

An old trail wove its way through the woodwork, and Montana quickly began to travel down it, knowing the old path well. It took her deep into the forest where the older trees stood, with trunks thick and sturdy. As she had anticipated though, the trees suddenly ended at a wide gulley, spanning several miles. Montana didn't know what had caused the indention, but she could tell it was more recent than the surrounding trees, or else vegetation would have sprung up in it.

She could let her imagination run wild on how the crater was formed. There was no sign of what caused the mark, so Montana knew it couldn't have been a meteor. A mark of this size caused by a meteor would have surely captured more attention from NASA or something of the like. She skidded down into the fresher dirt and rock, picking up shaken stone that resembled organic shapes. Montana of course discarded all of these once she found them, but always threw them in the same pile, no matter how far she had strayed from it.

She had found this place less than a month ago when she had been feeling outcasted and insignificant. Now she at least had a spot to vent through her own quiet play.

As it grew later into the day, Montana grew tired of her excavating and climbed back up out of the crater. Dusting off her hands, a glimmer suddenly caught her eyes. Curious of whatever the shiny object was, Montana crept over to it. Stopping short, Montana bent down and picked up a small slab of metal, dull and eroded on one side, bright and shiny silver on the other. The dull side almost looked like it had been damaged by heat.

_Weird. I wonder what this belonged to? _Her honey eyes flashed about when they suddenly locked onto another, larger, piece of metal.

Montana walked over and scooped it up as well. Much to her surprise the weight wasn't great despite its size, and the metal was almost flexible enough for her to bend.

_Why didn't I see this before? _She wondered, but knew the answer as soon as she thought the question. _I guess I was too distracted in the crater. _

Montana looked around to see if there was anymore metal, but couldn't find any. She frowned, disappointed by her results. Tucking the metal chunks beneath her coat, Montana turned and headed for 'home' with her head down in thought.

_So whatever made that ditch was probably metal. _She assumed, tightening her grip on her find as she walked.

The head smiled at her as she entered the building and Montana decided to barely return it. She didn't want anyone getting suspicious of what she had been doing.

For the next few days Montana continued to go out to the impact site, spreading her search wider and wider to find more of the mysterious metal. Her collecting led her gradually deeper into the thickest parts of the forest where the scrap metal was surprisingly abundant, though tiny, most no larger than her thumb.

Montana had stopped picking them up at this point and instead just started following the seemingly huge trail they left.

_It looks like it all leads to somewhere. _She may not have known much about tracking, but she knew enough that a concentration of a foreign metal following a straight path would eventually take her somewhere.

Before Montana knew it, the sky had grown dim and the already cold air had plummeted to well below freezing. She shivered violently and stopped, knowing she had to turn back.

Montana froze as she turned; in shock. Her trail of metal was gone. Not in the physical sense, but gone for the night. It was too dark for her to see in the thickness of the forest, and with no light meant the metal was no longer gleaming. It blended perfectly in with the ground and kept her trapped where she stood.

_I…I don't know where I am! Was I even walking in a straight line? _Montana tugged at her unkempt hair, her mind racing. _Great, now I'm going to freeze to death. _

Without her consent tears began pooling from her eyes. They ran down her cheeks slowly, providing temporary warmth on her face where their trails ran. She sniffled, hating how easily she broke down.

_I should probably just wait here until morning. _She figured out the smart thing to do, but at the same time realized its downside. _I wonder if I can last that long out here? _

With the temperature so low, she probably only had a half an hour to find someplace warm before she began shutting down from the cold. That of course meant wandering blindly looking for shelter, and possibly separating her from her trail home. What could she do?

Montana's gaze then settled on a hollowed out tree, but the interior was black from the dimming light so it was impossible to tell if any animals lurked inside. She scrambled over to it anyways and kicked at it, hoping the noise would drive out anything unpleasant. A growl rang out making Montana squeal in alarm. Immediately she turned tail and ran, trying to get as far from whatever animal that had been. Before she realized it, she was far from her trail out in the middle of no where.

"Oh no….no, no, no." More tears streaked down her face.

She hunched over from the cold and felt a wave of exhaustion washing over her. Now the sky above was pure black, decorated with stars and a full moon. However the pale moon's light offered little comfort in the black of the forest.

_How did I let this happen? _Montana was normally very careful about where she went thanks to her brother's teachings. Even after he had left her, she still heeded his words like a religion.

Now completely lost, Montana assumed she could just start walking since it didn't really matter how much more lost she got anymore. A few minutes passed and Montana was beginning to lose feeling in her feet.

"I shouldn't have followed that stupid trail. It was only a bunch of scrap metal." She grumbled through her chattering teeth.

Suddenly a light ahead caught her eye, and her heart immediately swelled with hope. Sprinting forward, Montana had to skid to stop when she came out onto an old dirt road and the abrupt end of the forest. Drier scrub land stretched out on the other side of the road, winding slowly towards some cliffs in the distance.

Initially distracted by the change in scenery, Montana finally noticed what had made the light. It was an emergency vehicle of some sort and she quickly read the brand Volvo on its back. The headlights were blaring into the night, but as Montana came around to its side, she saw there was no one within the white, red, and blue vehicle.

She touched its hood carefully, and it felt lukewarm, not hot from a running engine. That either meant it had just been turned on, or something else was at work that Montana wasn't aware of. Her honey gaze fell to the interior of the vehicle and lingered on the warm fabric seats and heater's controls on the dash.

_I wonder if it's locked? _She glanced around looking for any sign of human life. There was none.

"Well they do drive an emergency vehicle. I'm sure they won't mind if I try to get in." She assured herself out loud.

Hesitantly Montana reached out and grabbed the door's handle, pausing after one last thought of doubt. She then tugged on it sharply and much to her surprise the door came right open.

"Oh, whoa," the girl was amazed by her luck.

Now grinning, Montana wiped away the remainder of her tears that still sat on her face and crawled inside, sealing the door shut behind her. She then looked over the dashboard and cranked up the heat.

Looking around the inside of the large Volvo, Montana saw it was bare of everything but the basics, almost like it was a new car straight off the lot. However it lacked the new car smell. In fact, the vehicle smelled more like an odd mixture of heated metal and something else, but it was not a scent Montana could identify. The only way could describe it was like someone had mixed some sort of bitter-sweet alcohol with kerosene. She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose.

The car heated up surprisingly fast and Montana slowly began to relax, growing groggy after her long trek through the woods.

The Volvo seemed to hum with life, lulling her to sleep even faster.

Montana cracked her eyes open to warm sunlight and quickly sat up, blinking in momentary confusion. She was still in the car, and it was still running. However the heat had somehow turned down so she wasn't boiling hot.

_That's strange. _She thought while furrowing her brow. She glanced around outside, but just like the night before, saw no human being that could have owned this vehicle.

_I wonder if someone abandoned it? _She stared at the steering wheel, and much to her surprise the keys were missing.

She leaned in to get a closer look and saw there was no key hole, but a button, like the brand new vehicles that needed codes punched into their doors from the outside. That meant this was a very new, very nice vehicle.

"Who would leave a car like this out in the middle of no where? It's even got a full tank!" Montana exclaimed loudly to herself.

Then an idea lit up in her head. She may not have known where she was, but she knew she was on a road that would eventually lead to somewhere, and she was in an advanced Volvo with a full tank. She tilted her head in thought.

_My brother did let me drive his car once through the neighborhood. _She bit her lip before making a split second decision.

Grabbing the steering wheel Montana shifted the car out of park. Then after lifting up the parking break, the car suddenly honked.

"Ah!" she shrieked in alarm.

It took a moment for her heart to settle again.

_That was really weird. _She shook herself, trying to calm her now frazzled nerves.

After double checking to see that the car was in drive and readjusting the rearview mirror multiple times, Montana slowly eased onto the gas, and then was off. She didn't press too hard, and her other foot always zoomed to the break whenever she drifted to the other side of the road. She at least didn't have to worry about hitting another car, because the road looked completely abandoned and out of shape.

"They really need to fill in the potholes around here." She murmured to herself as she navigated around a particularly nasty hole that would have surely trapped her new Volvo; even with its four wheel drive.

Suddenly two giant potholes came into her field of vision and Montana let out a shriek of surprise. She had finally gotten up to speed and wasn't thinking clearly. The thought never occurred to her to step on the brakes.

The Volvo however suddenly skidded to a halt, leaving a wide eyed and panting Montana staring out in shock at the two massive potholes that she almost drove into.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

She stared down at the brake pedal, only to see it flat against the floor by its own free will. She wheezed slightly in shock, her stress starting to trigger an asthma attack. Montana slumped back, sucking in breath quickly but deeply, hoping to keep an attack at bay. She hadn't taken her inhaler with her after all, and she didn't have her morning dose of medicine.

_Just keep calm Montana, you can get through this. Breathe in, and back out, in, out, in, out. _She instructed internally.

Her golden honey eyes flashed back out of the car, which had the headlights on despite it being bright outside. She cocked a brow as she gasped for breath, confused by what was happening.

_Does this car have built in safety features or something? _It was the only logical thought the girl could come up with, but even then she wasn't convinced.

The brake popped back up making the girl narrow her eyes suspiciously. With a careful foot she pressed on the gas, headed straight for the pot holes once more. Just as Montana had predicted, the car slammed to a halt again, jarring her a bit.

Her frantic breathing returned and her chest felt tight. She could feel her neck tighten around her throat, making her gasp even more frantically, but without getting any more air.

_No, I can't have an attack here! I…can't…it's too…dangerous… _Panic overwhelmed her mind and she failed to calm down. She wasn't even sure why she was panicking so badly. Nothing was making sense anymore, which only fed her panic.

The car's engine revved suddenly, once again behaving oddly. Montana however was too distracted by her sudden asthma attack to notice. She shook with her violent coughs and wheezing and suddenly felt a lurch. She winced a single eye open and saw scenery flying by the window. Montana stared out in shock amidst her struggling.

Then suddenly dots danced across her vision and she blacked out.

"Why'd you bring her here? If she wakes up and sees us, she'll start screaming or something." A smooth unfamiliar voice's snarl echoed through Montana's ears as she slowly came to.

She felt dizzy and slightly sick, but she assumed it was from passing out after having an asthma attack. Her chest felt sore and her throat scratchy, but that was only the lingering affects from all her coughing.

Slowly Montana attempted to open her eyes but bright fluorescent lights blinded her making her squeeze them back shut tightly. A groan slipped past her lips.

"Ah, she woke up!" A different, more excited voice exclaimed. It was definitely masculine, but it sounded younger than the first voice.

She winced at the noise, still not opening her eyes to spare her sensitive eyes.

"Well now she is, no thanks to you two." The next voice that spoke was far more mature sounding than the first two, but did not sound old either. Montana almost wanted to call it experienced, but the word didn't seem to suite the voice either.

"Excuse me, but who brought her here in the first place!?!" The very first voice demanded.

"She was having an asthma attack, I couldn't just abandon her, its against my morals." The mature voice countered.

"Since when did you have morals Pulse?" the younger voice chuckled.

A loud metallic crack rang out followed by the younger voice's cry of pain.

"As an Autobot I am obligated to help those weaker than myself." The voice that Montana now identified as Pulse snarled.

_Pulse…what a weird name. _She tried to crack her eyes open again.

"Ouch, you didn't have to hit me!" The youngest voice whined.

"Breakshift, you brought it on yourself." This time a feminine voice laughed.

Montana managed to open her eyes and after blinking in confusion momentarily, looked up at four giant mechanical beings. Her mouth dropped open in amazement.

"Ah, she's up, she's up!" Breakshift exclaimed while pointing at her with a huge metal finger.

Montana just stared at it, confused but not quite frightened. It seemed they had saved her after all.

"Pulse, what are we going to tell Aero? He'll give us to Clawfist for target practice!" Breakshift whined.

Montana cocked her head, unable to follow their conversation. She assumed Clawfist was another robot like these four, and that their leader or some figure of power's name was Aero.

She examined each 'bot more closely. Breakshift was surprisingly young looking, which was a strange concept for the girl. His body was mostly red, with some silver and white gleaming beneath his heaviest plating. Bright blue light panels that Montana assumed were some form of eyes or optical sensors gleamed brightly. As she studied his armor further, she saw in almost configured into a car like shape at some points, which she found strange.

Her eyes turned to the next robot that she had a gut feeling was Pulse. He was a bit taller than the other robots, and was blue, white, and red. A V shaped crest swung up just above the bridge of his nose, and his optical sensors emitted a calming glow despite the frustrated expression he wore. She quickly recognized the shape his armor made.

"You're that car!" She exclaimed, interrupting the other three panicking robots.

They all fell silent and looked down at her. Montana cocked a brow, not at all frightened.

"Uh…hi?" she felt less sure of her outburst.

A perplexed expression fell across Pulse's face, which Montana found to be both amusing and strange.

_These guys are pretty neat. They must be some super advanced robotic race or something…or maybe they're from the future? _

"You are the one that saved me right?" She grinned in earnest.

Pulse hesitated before giving the girl a small nod. This made her giggle.

"Well thank you very much. My name's Montana." She dared to extend her hand.

"Pulse," he stated simply.

Slowly he reached a single finger out and barely touched Montana's palm. She quickly wrapped her fingers around it and tried to shake up and down despite it being impossible. Instead Pulse shook for her.

"You're not frightened?"

Montana bit her lip apprehensively. "Should I be?"

The four robots exchanged looks before the feminine one spoke up.

"No dear, you've got nothing to fear from us." She smiled at her, which carried all the way up to her pink glowing optical sensors.

"Then what are you guys?" She glanced at the only remaining 'bot that had yet to speak up since she had started talking.

"Oh Aero Prime will love this." The bot she gazed at sarcastically remarked.

"Hush Spincycle." The feminine bot elbowed him in his side.

Spincycle was taller than both Breakshift and the feminine robot, but Pulse still had him by a couple inches. Instead of optical sensors he had a visor that strangely reminded Montana of a Star Wars Scout Trooper despite being slightly different. His arms were crossed in displeasure, covering his mostly red chest and accentuating his bright silver abdomen and black markings.

"You know we're going to get caught Dawncatcher. And if it's not because of Clawfist it'll be Chain." Spincycle retorted.

The feminine robot Montana now registered as Dawncatcher frowned and turned her pink gaze up to a camera mounted in the ceiling, blocked by a dark cloth temporarily. She was far thinner than the other robots in the room and was mostly white. She seemed almost delicate to Montana.

The one thing the young girl noticed was present on every robot was a red symbol, similar to a face only it looked unhappy.

"Um, do you want me to leave and pretend like this never happened?" Montana suggested.

"What? Seriously?" Breakshift cocked an optic ridge.

Montana let her gaze fall to the ground. "Well no one ever offers that choice in the movies…so I thought it would be realistic."

"Movies? What are…oh, what humans view on flat screens for entertainment benefits." Pulse rambled to himself.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Montana raised a brow.

"Nah, we're Transformers from the planet Cybertron!" Breakshift bragged loudly.

"Breakshift!" Spincycle snarled.

"Ah slaggit, how do you wipe a human's memory?" Breakshift griped.

Pulse shook his head and face palmed himself in a very human like manner. It almost made Montana giggle.

"You don't Breakshift. Organics can't lose memory without being harmed." Pulse explained.

Montana decided to jump back into the conversation.

"Transformers huh; from the planet Cybertron. Does that make you aliens?" She smirked at their alarmed faces.

"Frag we are so getting dismissed for this." Spincycle slumped forward in defeat.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone…under one condition." Montana felt an idea surfacing.

_How many kids get to meet alien robots? Plus I'm not even sure if any of this is even real so…I might as well roll with it. _She wasn't normally such a conniving person, but it had been so long since something interesting had occurred in her life that hadn't been bad, she wanted to take every advantage of it she possibly could.

"C-Condition? Well that's just great!" Breakshift whined.

"Just what do you have in mind human child?" Pulse narrowed his optics.

"First of all, my name is Montana, and it is very nice to meet you Pulse." She giggled at his baffled expression. "All I want is to know a bit more about you guys. It's not everyday a girl like me meets giant robots from outer space. If you want me to keep this whole thing a secret from your…superior, then you'll have to explain yourselves."

The four exchanged uncertain glances before Dawncatcher refocused on her.

"And just what do you want to know, Montana?" she asked kindly.

She grinned sincerely up at the female robot.

"Oh, just why you're here on Earth, who you are exactly, what an Autobot is; stuff like that."

There was a moment's hesitation before slowly the robots, or transformers Montana corrected, began to explain to her about their mission on her planet. They told her of great battles against the evil Decepticons, the leader of all the Autobots Optimus Prime, how they came to be chosen as a team to protect Earth from a newer threat that called himself Ultracon, and much more.

Montana felt overwhelmed by it all, but also fascinated.

"You guys have no idea how awesome this all is!" Montana laughed excitedly.

Pulse looked at her worriedly.

"Awesome? I don't believe that is the adjective I'd use for our war." He grimaced.

"No, no, no, not your war. I mean just your existence, and your history. Finally there's something bigger than this planet! I mean, now there's something real that I can think about, instead of my normal…well…yeah." She drew back, her thoughts returning to her long gone brother who she doubted she'd ever see again.

"You don't spend much time running around do you? Your pale complexion and attentive disposition is evident of that. Any normal child your age would be fidgeting and tired after such a long explanation like the one we gave you." Pulse concluded quickly.

She looked guiltily up at who she now identified as the Autobot medic.

"I can't exert myself like other children. If I do, I could have an asthma attack and even if I don't…it's not like I have any friends, or any that'll stay with me anyways." She sighed.

Dawncatcher drew her brow together sympathetically. She threw a pleading look in Pulse's direction, but the logical medic wasn't going to meet it.

"Your human caretaker is probably growing anxious about your overnight disappearance by now. It would be best if I took you back now." Pulse remained formal and insensitive.

Montana's gaze dropped to the floor as she weakly nodded. She had gotten her end of the bargain after all.

"It's not like it's the first time I've gone missing though. They'll probably wait until dinner time before they contact anyone to look for me. They know I know the streets better than them."

"You've got quite the history yourself, don't you Montana?" Dawncatcher murmured gently.

She glanced up at the femme and gave another nod before Pulse suddenly extended his palm.

"Get on, I'm taking you there now."

_To think I met a sentient alien race just outside my home town. Even if I had anyone to tell this about they wouldn't believe me. I guess that's always just my luck; and these Autobots want nothing to do with me. Back to gloomy average life here I come. _She breathed a sigh and climbed on his outstretched palm.

He lifted her up smoothly, but Montana seated herself anyways, fearing that her own poor balance would result in her fall.

"You sure you should take her? Aero or Clawfist might be curious when they discover your absence, you know, being our only medic." Spincycle drawled, not actually sounding like he cared.

"My alt is a vehicle trusted by humans. Her people will understand why she would be with me. You however are a highly expensive car, and correct if I'm wrong but, the most expensive car they've ever created."

"Wait, you mean you turn into a Bugatti Veyron!?!" Montana's eyes lit up. Her brother had known his cars well, and the knowledge had rubbed off on Montana more or less.

"Yes." Spincycle snuffed.

Montana's grin only grew. "This is just too awesome. You guys must be the coolest alien race ever!"

For a moment Montana could have sworn Spincycle almost grinned at her compliment. Breakshift though was beaming from audio to audio.

"I like this human, can't we keep her?" He pleaded.

Pulse just shot him a stiff look that obviously read no.

"It shouldn't take long. I doubt my absence will be noticed as we've seen no action in the past five hundred four Earth hours." Pulse stated blandly, and then walked out of the room with Montana.

She looked about, but only saw hallways. Pulse seemed pretty bent on keeping her hidden within his hand, tucking her in whenever they rounded a corner. Before she knew it they were outside in broad daylight.

Squinting to see, Pulse set her down and then transformed before her very eyes. Montana could only stare in awe as his body reconfigured itself, condensing in size to a familiar Volvo shape. A strange sound rang out as he did this, but Montana couldn't think of any word that accurately described it.

"Get in." The door nearest Montana suddenly swung open, startling the girl.

"You can still talk?" She asked while obeying his order.

"Of course I can still speak. Unlike you humans that require lips and a tongue to speak, we need only our vocalizers to communicate. Granted those of us with dental plates tend to move our mouths when speaking but, not all of the time." Pulse explained as they began driving along.

"Huh, that would look really weird." The young passenger snorted.

Pulse jostled slightly at this, like her comment upset him.

"How would that be strange?"

Montana laughed, leaning back in her seat after fastening her seatbelt, though she doubted she'd need it when her chaperone was the car.

"Everything has to move their mouths in some way to make proper noise on this planet; that's organic anyways. It just wouldn't look right if you kept your mouth shut and words were flowing out."

"Your statement lacks logic." Pulse's voice was riddled in confusion.

"Don't fret about it. You'll learn that half the things we humans say are best left ignored or forgotten."

Pulse somehow snorted at that. "I doubt we'll be here long enough for that familiarity to set in."

_Just how long does he think he'll be here? From what they said about Ultracon, he's one powerful dude. I don't think they'll beat him very easily… _She couldn't help but fret about their situation.

In wars people died, it was common knowledge, but when a small unit was on its own and completely dependent upon themselves for help, the survival rate looked bleak at best. Montana turned to look out the window, watching the scrubland flash by.

"Ahem," Pulse snagged the girl's attention once more. "is there something wrong?"

Montana shrugged, not really knowing if he could see the movement or not. His next statement told her he did.

"You just quieted quite suddenly."

She sighed, "yeah well, I'm mature for my age. That's what the Head lady is always saying anyways. I just started thinking about how hard it must be to be fighting against the Decepticons all the time. Always wondering what their next move is, if you're the next one to go…" She stopped, depressing herself with her own words.

"That's why I decided to be an Autobot medic. I can save a few that may just turn the tide of our war, not that it's as bad as it used to be when Megatron was in control."

Montana nodded, only to return to her listless gazing outside of Pulse's window. Just before her city came into view though, something else caught her eye. At first she couldn't identify what it was, but as it drew nearer recognition keyed in.

_Strange, what would a Lockheed Martin F-35 and a Blue Angel Jet be doing flying together? _

"Pulse, didn't you say something about Decepticons being able to fly?"

Pulse accelerated slightly at the sudden conversation.

"Yes, most Decepticons prefer aerial capable alts. Why?"

"Because the last time I checked F-35s and Blue Angels don't fly together, especially out in the middle of nowhere." She tapped on the glass with her pointer finger towards the two jets she saw.

"Ah…that would be Silenthowl and Heavyhitter."

"Decepticons?" Montana bit her lip worriedly.

"Unfortunately."

"Do they know who you are?"

Pulse let a long pause fall after Montana's question, uncertain on the best way of answering the girl.

"They are acquainted with the fact I am the only medic on this team. Therefore I am a high priority target."

Montana sunk lower in her seat, like crouching would make the both of them disappear. Pulse began accelerating a few moments later, and the sound of jet engines grew dangerously close.

"Pulse?" Montana dared to peek her head up long enough to see the F-35 swoop right by the side window, its wing nearly taking off the side mirror.

"I've already sent out a distress signal." He managed to reply as his speed increased to levels that Montana was sure his vehicle should not have been capable of. "If Chain's paying attention like he always is, help should be here shortly."

"Hey Heavyhitter, I think somebot has a fleshy inside. Can we crack it open? It's not right keeping it all locked up in such a small space after all." The con who Montana assumed was Silenthowl asked his companion.

"Ultracon requested that the medic be taken alive." Heavyhitter's tone was dull and downright boring.

"He didn't say anything about a missing limb or two."

Montana's eyes widened and she clutched tightly to Pulse's seat, which seemed to fuel his need to escape, because they accelerated even further.

"I don't want to die." Montana whispered, panicky breaths beginning to trigger another asthma attack.

"Calm down, I won't let that happen." Pulse assured; his tone so consoling and at ease, Montana couldn't help but believe him. If he had told her to jump off a cliff right then, she'd probably listen without question.

Her breathing began to even back out, though her eyes flashed from one con to the other, still cowering down and trembling whenever they got too close.

"That's a girl. We'll get through this." Pulse soothed.

"Y-You seem a-awfully confident." She winced when a sonic boom rang out from Silenthowl when he suddenly accelerated to drop down ahead of them.

"It's just the vorns of experience talking. I won't pretend that I'm used to this, and I'm far from at ease. I just know what I'm doing." Pulse was almost chuckling at the end.

"You are not the best at comforting people, you know that?" Montana snorted, forgetting her fear momentarily.

"I have sufficiently distracted you." Pulse suddenly braked, wrenching Montana but otherwise causing little damage.

"True, until you did that!" She grabbed the seat with all her might.

He then went into reverse, going back from where they'd come, only now two angry Decepticons were in plain sight, chasing after them with far more gusto than before.

"Where do you think you're running off to Autobot? We haven't even started having fun with you yet!" Silenthowl laughed and suddenly open fired.

Montana screamed and ducked down, praying that Pulse wouldn't be hit. The medic swerved and went off road, shifting back into drive and gunning it out into the scrub land.

The two Decepticons followed, Silenthowl mocking his attempts to flee.

"You must realize the terrain will only slow you down. If you give up now, we'll see that you aren't too badly damaged when we deliver you to Lord Ultracon." Heavyhitter rumbled.

"For reasons I can't fathom I don't believe you." Pulse snapped.

"Let's just blast him to pieces then, Ultracon won't have to know." Silenthowl begged.

"No, orders are orders." Heavyhitter disagreed.

"Fragging goodie-goodie." Silenthowl huffed, but listened to his duller companion anyways.

_They don't get along together very well. _Montana stared at the flying pair in a mixture of both fright and curiosity. _I wonder what they're like when they transform?_

Pulse's speed made the seat Montana so strongly cling to shudder and pivot as the terrain grew even rougher. The medic plowed straight through scraggly bushes and ran over cacti, imbedding thousands of needles within his tires and undercarriage. Montana winced, wondering if they felt pain the way humans did.

"Are you okay Pulse?"

"I am at eighty-four percent and dropping." Pulse's voice came back like he was out of breath, confusing the girl.

Gritting her teeth Montana dared to look back up at the two pursuing Decepticons, only to watch in horror as they open fired again, only this time aiming more carefully. Montana couldn't help but shriek in alarm and duck down, feeling as Pulse swerved to avoid the strikes. They whipped around in a wide circle and were suddenly gunning it in a new direction.

"Are we going anywhere or are we just running for our lives?" Montana gasped.

"Are you inquiring if my flight has a predetermined path?" Pulse sounded confused by the child's wording.

"Yes, whatever, yeah!" Montana nodded vigorously.

"As of this moment, no." Pulse almost sounded like he was wincing.

"Spectacular." The little girl sighed.

_Who'd a thought I'd only live to be nine years old? Not even a decade. _Her thoughts were alarmingly calm, which she found confusing.

Silenthowl and Heavyhitter then dived down at them while unleashing deadly shots. Pulse amazingly sped even faster, making his frame shake terribly and jostling Montana up and down like she was a popcorn kernel stuck in its casing. She winced as she bit her tongue and got a mouthful of blood.

Silenthowl and Heavyhitter veered away, circling around to make another strike. Suddenly a new aerial vehicle joined them, but an Autobot insignia blazed on it proudly. Montana wanted to call the new transformer a UAV, but her knowledge failed her on what type it was.

"Our help has arrived." Pulse explained, still speeding away from the dangerous 'cons.

"Who is that?" Montana felt her jaw go slack as this new Autobot dueled with the two Decepticons in the air with a slight classiness.

"His designation is Plasmagrade. He is one of the younger soldiers in our unit, but his skills as a weapons specialist are exceptional." Pulse explained.

"Wow look at him go! He's wiping the floor with those guys!" Montana finally let herself smile in relief.

"Excuse me?"

Montana laughed at the medic's confusion. "It's a human saying Pulse. I'm just saying that those two are probably feeling very sorry about attacking us right now."

"Oh, I think I understand." Pulse still sounded questionable, but Montana believed he had gotten the basic idea.

"I definitely need to teach you Earth lingo." She teased fondly.

When Plasmagrade's battle was over and he victorious, Pulse turned around and drove back, only far slower than before. Montana wondered how he was doing, but didn't ask for fear of what the answer would be.

"You okay Pulse?" the UAV asked as he swooped down and transformed.

Montana peered out in awe of the green visored mech, taking note of his sleek helm and young faceplate. She would have ventured to say he was considered handsome amongst his kind, but she couldn't be certain of what transformers were attracted to, if they even had those types of feelings.

Plasmagrade was basically white with light gray and navy mixed in, making his green visor stand out all the better. Two long almost delicate wing blades jutted out from his back, and the first thought that entered Montana's mind was an angel despite the fact he looked nothing like one.

"I will be fine once I remove these blasted needles from my frame." Pulse smarted.

Plasmagrade chuckled, but his expression changed as he locked onto what was inside of Pulse.

"Don't tell me that's a little squishy." He visibly cringed.

"The correct term is a human being, and yes, she is currently seated within my alt. I saved her earlier and was in the process of taking her back to those with legal custody of her. Is that a problem?" Pulse snapped irritably.

Montana couldn't help but giggle at his foul mood, though understood why he was so unhappy considering the thousands of needles lodged inside of him.

"And don't you start." Pulse scolded the girl, which only made her giggling turn into laughter.

"She's taking giant talking alien robots awfully well…" Plasmagrade gaped at her in wonder.

"It's nice to meet you to Plasmagrade. My name's Montana." She leaned out from Pulse's window and waved up to him, realizing he towered over even Pulse in robot mode.

"And she knows my name…okay." Plasmagrade's lip plates twitched at the corners and he managed a nervous wave back. "Pulse, have you told Aero Prime about this yet?"

"Negative."

"I think you should."

"What is your reasoning?" Pulse seemed to tense, if that were possibly in his car mode.

"One, she knows about us; two, she knows about Decepticons; three, there's a transmitter floating behind you and recording all of this with Chain sitting at his desk and watching it all live, with Clawfist hovering over his shoulder."

"Slag." Pulse swore.

Montana snickered, some part glad that she had been discovered by the others. It meant she'd be able to hang with them for at least a little while longer.

"And you promise not to tell any of your people?" Aero Prime sat at his desk, with Montana standing on top of it and one disheveled Pulse behind her.

The girl had to admit she liked the Autobot leader, despite his intimidating stature. His optics were also gentle while at the same time strong, much like how a father's should have looked.

"Cross my heart and stick a needle in my eye!" She raised her fingers in boy-scout fashion, unable to recall the girl-scout sign.

"Then it's settled. You are permitted to visit us while we are presently at this base, as long as you have a willing chaperone or remain within sight at all times." Aero Prime seemed satisfied with the outcome for he leaned back casually.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you so much Aero Prime!" Montana jumped for joy and squealed in delight.

"This ought to be interesting." Clawfist mumbled from the corner of the room, the only mech Montana had met so far that didn't seem to like her.

"Come along Montana, once I clean myself up I'll take you back to your legal guardian. There we can determine an arrangement for your visits." Pulse extended his hand for the girl to climb on.

She took a seat and was immediately whisked away after Pulse threw his leader a grateful but tired smile. She cocked her head as a thought crossed her mind.

"Something troubling you?" Pulse may have been tired, but he was still perceptive.

"Yeah, wouldn't the 'cons just attack you if you leave again?"

Pulse chuckled like the idea was silly.

"Chain will be escorting us this time, and Decepticons rarely like fighting a veteran like Chain." He assured.

Montana grinned and relaxed, stretching herself out lazily in Pulse's palm. She was going to like it here, that much was certain already.


End file.
